


The Boy Next Door

by crookedneighbour



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist Roose, Catfishing, Deception, Dubious Consent, Gore, Homophobic Language, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Modern Westeros, Murder Kink, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Older Man/Younger Man, Pretentious, Rape Fantasy, Serial Killers, Stalking, Voyeurism, susan sontag - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: Robb is curious about guys and has a smartphone. Roose catfishes him.





	

Roose had long since given up on keeping the Stark boys out of his pool. It was inevitable that over the course of the summer Jon, Robb, and Theon would hop the fence and muck about in his yard. In fact, Roose had even come to enjoy it. It had become a sort of game for him; he'd see if he could make it seem like he wasn't home and watch the ensuing events. Not that they were savvy boys, but when it had been  relevant, listening to them talk was a good way to keep tabs on what Eddard was up to. Earlier this summer Jon had already been recruited by his uncle and Eddard Stark's body had been placed six feet underground, so these days it was just Robb and Theon. Robb confided in Theon and it often provided the extra bit of leverage he needed to get what he wanted out of Robb.

Roose sat in his study, looking through the slits in his blinds, at the two boys below. Theon was swimming laps in a dark speedo, while Robb was lounged on one of the chairs, fiddling around with his smart phone. He was dressed more modestly, in dark blue swim trunks, but Roose could still see the ruddy hairs that had taken root across his chest, stomach, and thighs. He'd gained more tone than pure muscle mass in the past year. Something about the moment suggested the instant camera he'd assembled rather than setting up his better equipment. He'd have time to index the boy's body more thoroughly soon enough, and the distance and fuzziness of an instant photo captured the ephemeral aspect of the moment.

"The fuck are you doing?" Theon called out, stopped in the shallow end of the pool.

"Nothing," Robb replied. He was clearly lying. He was carefully studying his phone with a furrowed brow, repeatedly swiping at the screen. 

Roose laid the developing photo down carefully, and  _did not_  shake it.

"Are you on fucking MeatUp, again?" Theon whined. "Stop being so fucking gay and get in the god damn pool, you piece of shit."

Robb rolled his eyes.

"There are girls on here," Robb answered stubbornly.  _Interesting_. It had been painfully obvious  Theon was interested in men as well, but Robb's sexuality was rather private.

"I'm gonna throw your fucking phone in the pool," Theon continued, wading his way towards the ladder.

"Fine," Robb sighed. "Just stop being such a dick."

Robb put his phone down and stood up. He'd seen the end of his growth spurts, but he'd settled at a height Roose liked. Robb's body met his more artistic sensibilities, something few people acknowledged Roose as having.

As the two boys horsed about Roose watched the image of Robb come to life. One of the maesters he'd read asserted that all photography was a reminder of man's mortality, a frozen moment that would outlast the subject's own life. Roose liked that. He was assembling his own version of Robb's life.

At this point his catalogue was quickly approaching its end cap, its pièce de résistance. It was a shame he'd only have one go at its completion, but no man could refuse time no matter how aware of it he was.

***

The rest of that night had been fairly unremarkable. For good measure, Roose assembled his camera and taken a few closer shots of Robb in the pool. They weren't his best work, but it was about challenging himself to make something anyway. The real gem of the evening had been the hint there may be more to young Robb's sexuality than previously thought.

Roose had dug up Domeric's phone and set the app to start installing. Robb had been right, women did use it, but the description in the aStore had claimed the user could set what genders they were interested. The more difficult part would be determining when Robb was using the app, as both parties had to be active.

The interface was straightforward: swipe left to refuse a potential partner and swipe right to begin a conversation. One could populate their profile and add multiple images, but it'd be better to get a sense of how users behaved and positioned themselves first.

Roose had kept Domeric's phone as it was. Philosophy aside, it had proved convenient on multiple occasions and he'd certainly have plenty of fodder.

Roose sat in his study, carefully examining his options. There was a notable lack of faces, the whole thing reeked of auto-objectification. He briefly pondered Robb being willing to so casually render himself into an object. Even if he wasn't aware of the effect, joining such a community was an act of implicit consent, an open invitation to flatten his existence down to its basest fleshy aspects.

Roose slowly filled in Domeric's profile as he browsed through interchangeable bodies; solely interested in men, interested in fitness, history, and high art, looking for something casual but open to something long term with the right person. Robb was likely inexperienced, he needed someone practiced but not intimidating. Roose settled for a photo Ramsay had likely taken of Domeric smiling, bare-chested. There was no one else Roose could have imagined taking it.

The intentional dismemberment of so many bodies ought to at least stimulate him on an intellectual level, but the mindlessness of the whole process conjured an insurmountable ennui. The lost meaning of spleen came to mind as well, the doubling between the bodily meaning and his own boredom seeming pertinent. Robb intentionally enacting his own dismemberment was certainly a promising portend of that which was yet to pass, but these other bodies simply did not interest him. He might as well be browsing dead cattle.

***

Roose had used his knowledge of Catelyn's schedule to try and deduce when Robb may have been active. He was too shy of a boy to use it with her home, so the most likely times were when he was home alone. It was his third attempt when he finally found him.

The kick of endorphins was automatic. Robb had gone for a comparatively more modest shot, beaming in a white v-neck t-shirt. If he remembered from Facebook correctly, it had been taken at Rodrik Cassel's annual barbecue, which Roose  _had not_  been invited to. The little triangle of chest Robb showed was suggestive, and the slight shape of his pert nipples could be seen through his shirt; he was perhaps a bit timid, but available, ready to be coaxed into a novel carnal world.

Roose headed into his bedroom and swiped right. He'd given thought as to where he'd like to message Robb from, and while his opus could not to leave the study, his bedroom had a direct view of the Stark's house next door. 

He'd dressed nicely for the occasion. He wanted to feel clean;  _superior_.

Roose waited for Robb's response. A small green check and a series of tacky emojis announced that another user had wanted to chat. redwolf98.

_redwolf98 : hey_

_mad4horses : hey!_

A grey thought bubble signified Robb was thinking. Roose wondered what room of the house he was in.

_redwolf98 : what;s up?_

Roose cringed internally at the semi-colon.

_mad4horses : not too much. kinda bored. u?_

Too many acronyms made you sound old.

 _redwolf98 :_  _same._

Roose would have to fill in the awkward pauses to keep him from closing out the app.

_mad4horses : _  _ur  pic is cute. like ur having fun._

Roose watched the Stark house carefully, looking for a sign of Robb.

_redwolf98 : haha thanks. _

_redwolf98 : I like yours too. _

_mad4horses : i've got more if you want ;)_

Sending photos would establish himself. Make Domeric feel real, tangible, like someone Robb could touch.

_redwolf98 : ...is it weird if I say yes? _

_redwolf98 : idk how to do any of this yet._

Robb was just a virgin in over his head. It was a remarkable microcosm of his entire life really.

_mad4horses : hmmmm. how about i'll send u some more and if u like what u see u can tell me a little about what ur wearing?_

_redwolf98 :_  _sounds good!_

Roose first sent a photo of Domeric's bare stomach and clothed groin. He was in dark tight jeans, but the bulge between his legs was still noticeable. He didn't look quite hard yet as compared to other photos in the sequence.

He skimmed through Domeric's photos carefully. Any with Ramsay were certainly out of the question, and thankfully Domeric didn't take too many of his own cock bare. He had a sense of discretion, preferring to present the promise of swelling flesh packaged in the white cotton briefs. Another genital shot might be too much so he chose another face shot; Domeric at the public pool, his own would give away their relation to Robb.

_redwolf98 : _  _oh._

_mad4horses : don't like them? :(_

Roose smiled briefly at this. 

_redwolf98 : no i like them! >_> u look really good is all_

Still no sign of Robb's location.

_mad4horses : its ur turn then. tell me what ur wearing._

_mad4horses : i want details _

The phone's autocorrect changing his it's to its made Roose want to find whichever members of Arryn Corps SkyCellular development team programmed it and personally end their life, but he dealt with the agony of the situation as best he could. Soon he'd have Robb eating out of his hand.

_redwolf98 :_  _nothing special. just a_ _t-shirt and underwear._

_mad4horses : what color?_

_redwolf98 : black_

_mad4horses : u at home?_

Roose waited for Robb's reply with growing anticipation. He knew he was home of course, but this would open the gates to Robb compromising himself.

_redwolf98 : yeah it's just me. mom;s out for the night_.

Again, the semi-colon. Roose clenched his teeth, and imagined Robb's bare legs, dark red hair against untouched peachy thighs. 

_mad4horses : let's make it fun then. i wanna see your chest. i bet you're in great shape._

As the promise of Robb's body grew closer, it took more concerted effort to type as he ought to pass.

Robb sent a photo of himself. He was shirtless in his bedroom, laying on his back across the light blue sheets of his bed. He'd titled the camera to show a longer shot of his body, the frame ending a bit below the nylon band of his briefs. He was smiling and flexed to highlight his lean muscle. If sex were a thing Roose wanted, he'd be a prime candidate. He evoked youth and virility, but also inexperience and over-confidence. He had all the fuzz of beginning manhood, but still had a pretty boyish face. He looked tight and penetrable, covered in plenty of youthful skin ready to be flayed or transformed into any number of soft wet openings. He'd probably prefer being raped to what Roose had in mind. He ought to make him beg to be fucked instead only for the pleasure of refusing him that grace. It'd be an interesting exercise to recreate the same shots once Robb had changed from person to corpse, an exploration of the difference between what was willingly given and what Roose had to take by force.

_mad4horses :_  _fuck do u work out? u look good_

Robb jogged before school three days a week and once over the weekend. He also swam in Roose's pool and did cardio from home. Roose had watched him stretching in the backyard; pondered the lean muscle hidden beneath his shirts, studied the territory between the cuff of his sock and the start of his shorts.

_redwolf98 : a little i guess. thanks!_

_mad4horses : I'd love to massage you after a long work out. I could show you a few new things_

_redwolf98 : new things? like what?_

How it feels to be strung between the brink of life and death for hours, and the exact moment begging to live would turn to begging to die. His father's failures. How to remove a crossbow bolt from a still living target.

_mad4horses_ :  _you look like a virgin_

_redwolf98 : do not!!_

_mad4horses : well that confirms it then_

Robb was easy prey. It was just a matter of getting him somewhere he could see him, the living room would be preferable. He'd watched the Stark children glued to the TV plenty of times before, Arya and Bran arguing for the remote, but now it was just Robb, a lonely boy with a pretty neck that begged for a knife to slit it. 

 _redwolf98 :_  _it's not like it matters if i am. i just wanna find the right person_

 _mad4horses :_  _sorry. i didn't mean to upset you. i just like the idea of being someone's first. i could treat them how they deserve, u _  _know?_

Roose's hair was now all standing on end. If it were a different world he could leave Robb's body for Catelyn to find. He could bind his body to a chair and leave his head looking on from the kitchen table, reflecting the horrid state of his/its once body. Roose had started to grow hard beneath his clothes now, which was in some sense pleasurable, but mostly annoying as he didn't really enjoy doing anything about the change.

_redwolf98_ :  _i'm  not sure i accept ur apology yet... _ _what do u think i deserve?_

 _mad4horses :_  _I'd love to just cuddle and kiss you on my couch first then work you up to being bent over it._

_redwolf98 : your smile is nice. i feel like you'd kiss well_

_mad4horses : bend over a couch for me and i'll show u_

It was a clunky request, but maybe it was specific enough to sound real. 

_redwolf98 : ur cute enough i'll overlook the furniture fetish._

Roose watched the living room carefully. He could see Robb's upper body come into view. His briefs were slung a bit lower down his hips then before, and as he moved into place, for a brief moment Roose could see the boy had grown hard. Roose's eyes flicked down to his down then back up. Below him Robb was in profile, his hips arched so his ass popped up slightly. He was clearly struggling with how to manage to take the photo.

He tried looking coyly back over his shoulder, holding one arm back, but to no avail. He really did want to please didn't he?

_redwolf98 : i can't get a good shot._

_mad4horses : that's ok. why don't you just rub one out then? I bet you're hard._

Would Robb really let a stranger dictate that to him? Roose quickly reached for the Mormont TMX Camera he had in his drawer. It shot in color well, and Robb's hair yearned to be shot in color. 

Robb settled back into the couch, his legs spread wide. In profile he was hard to see, but sweet Robb was kindly supplying pictures.

Three pictures loaded of Robb with his hand stuffed inside his briefs, his face alight with pleasure. Roose saved the pictures he was allotted, which he suspected Robb would be noted regarding but it was too late for him now.

_mad4horses :_  _you've been a real doll._

Roose could see Robb's arm jerking, and his chin pointed up as he leaned back into the couch. Usually such a display would really only be of interest if he had Robb at gunpoint or some other form of immediate threat, but from a distance he could fantasize about the ideal curves and edges of Robb's body, the taught lines leading down to his groin, the desperate heave of his chest. 

Robb's body spasmed in pleasure, but it could easily be mistaken for the throes of strangulation. His cock would probably be just as hard, and his face would first flush red then fade into purple. Roose closed out of the app as Robb slumped back. He'd gotten plenty, and had no desire to give aftercare.

***

Cold water pours over Roose's body. The white tiles of his bathroom are custom ordered from Essos. His soap is EvyrGreen, one of the last scents designed by Joanna Lannister. Next door Robb Stark is chasing a ghost. Roose is recalling the twist of meat inside easily shed skin. There'll be a knife in Robb Stark soon, and his body will be nothing but a series of photos, a lock of hair, and one square inch of skin. He's flipping back and forth about fucking the boy. Dying a virgin is certainly more artistic, but will he regret not having experienced the boy in every way imaginable? Roose can count on one hand the amount of times he's found sex truly pleasurable, but perhaps this will be different. Perhaps fully and utterly subjugating Robb will be the thing to do it.

Tomorrow morning he will meet with Robb and Catelyn, and as usual, he will be spoken down to by a hysterical widow and her stubborn son. In one month Roslin Frey will propose to Edmure Tully. In two months Robb will be dead.


End file.
